


Escape of the Hallucination (Preview.)

by Caleb_Luvs_Nick



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb_Luvs_Nick/pseuds/Caleb_Luvs_Nick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age of superheros are over, or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape of the Hallucination (Preview.)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but yet this took me a hour to write. This is the preview if you like please for the love of Thor tell me.

We live in a world where no matter what we done, we're still jerks. Sure things are ten times better then they were. There's not as much sexism, or Racism. And people are allowed to marry who they want, and trangenders are now accepted. But that doesn't mean everything is magically fixed in the world. People are still abused, depress, lonely, etc etc.  
This world isn't rainbows and happy times. It's chaos and depression. It's all on war and screaming, half of the god damn world is pretty much gone due to world war 3.  
But yet, we're told we don't need superheros no more. That we are okay on our own.   
But from what I witness, we need superheros more then ever.

 

 

Chapter one. The begin.

 

 

(Name; Jessica June.

Age; 21.

Gender;  Unknown.

Height; 6'1

Mutant?; Yes.

Power; Hallucination. Makes people see, feel, and hear things that aren't there.

Can create fake memories and make people think she's somebody else.

Strengths; Ten years of martial arts training,  seven years of kung fu.

Weakness; Unknown

Location; Unknown.)

 

(Name; Andrew (a.k.a Andy.) Jacks.

Age; 22.

Gender; Male.

Height; 6'3

Mutant?; No.

Power;, none.

Strengths: Best shooter team got's. .

Weakness; Unknown.)

 

(Name; Lilith Ginger.

Age; 18.

Gender; Female.

Height; unknown.

Mutant; unknown.

Power; Unknown.

Strengths; Unknown.

Weakness; Unknown.)

 

 

____Shall we get on with it?___

Year 2040.

 

"It's cold, I'm wet, and I feel like I'm gonna rip somebody's throat out if I don't get answers."   I can feel Andy's eyes on me, he should be watching the road but instead he's staring at me like I'm crazy. (Witch I'm use to but still.)  I don't have to look at him to know he's smirking. "You know Jess, it wasn't that bad."

Wasn't that bad? "We were shoot at by random people for no reason."  

"And that hasn't happen before?" He has a point, but this time was different. The rain started to pour down faster, making it hard to see what was ahead of us. "We should stop Andy." I suggested.  I looked at him, his clothes were wet and clinging to his body, his hands were black and blue from fighting and he had this nasty cut on his left cheek.  
He shook his head. "Nah, we'll be fine, plus if we get back in time maybe I can catch some re-runs of Doctor who."  He smiled, we stop at a red light and he looks at me. His blue eyes would look beautiful if it wasn't one wasn't black and blue. "Jess, we been shot at before many times, this isn't any different. " He frowns, his voice sounds tired.   
I open my mouth to reply but he cuts me off. "Yes, this was our day off, yes this day wasn't support to end up like shit. But we're have another day off. "  
The light turns green and he's still staring at me. "I promise."  He holds out his pinkie finger. 

Rolling my eyes I push it away. "Drive you asshole." Laughing, we begin to drive again. "Maybe I can ask the boss if we can have another day or something. I mean, he'll most likely say no but at least we'll tr-"

He hits breaks, causing me to slam my head into the dashboard. Everything went black for a moment, opening my eyes I see Andrew eyes wide open. Still staring at the road.   
"Is there a reason why we hit dead breaks or?" Pushing myself up I look at the road.   
There, stood a girl no older then fifteenth, standing in the pouring rain wearing nothing but a white grown. Andy slowly moves his head to the dashboard I just headbutt and opens it, taking out a sliver handgun.

Removing the small throwing knife I had in my  holster, I nod. We both walk out of the car. Andrew aims the gun at the young girl who doesn't even seem to notice.  
This is smart, I took a knife to a gun battle. It was to late to go back now. "Are you alright?" Andy called out, moving closer to the girl. Her body shook, she must be freezing.  
"Hello?" Andy's voice was soft, he was face was blank. Showing no expression at all. "We're not gonna hurt you. '

Yep, no way bro. We just just love holding knives and guns when we meet new people.   
The girl looks up, she has brown skin and her face is all cut, her heads are black and blue and blood was dripping from her left side. "Are you okay?" I moved closer towards her but she moved back.

 


End file.
